MY BIRTHDAY WISH
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: 'Andai saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi, Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu, aku akan membelai rambutmu, aku akan memeluk tubuhmu, Aku akan lakukan semua yang tak sempat kulakukan bersamamu, apapun itu' "Aku ingin kau hidup kembali walau hanya sehari, Neji-nii..." Dedicated as Hime's birthday present


**MY BIRTHDAY WISH**

'Andai saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi,

Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu, aku akan membelai rambutmu, aku akan memeluk tubuhmu,

Aku akan lakukan semua yang tak sempat kulakukan bersamamu, apapun itu!'

"Aku ingin kau hidup kembali walau hanya sehari, Neji-nii..."

Dedicated as Hime's birthday present

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : Canon, AR, AT, MissTypo(s), Hinata's PoV, Hyuuga-cest, dll.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu besok?" sebuah tanya dari Kiba mengusik telingaku, juga menusuk tepat ke jantungku. Membuatku kehilangan selera makan dan ingin segera pergi dari kedai Ichiraku ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Ti-tidak ada," jawabku singkat.

"Ayolah, Hinata! Katakan kepada kami!" kali ini aku merasa dipojokkan oleh ucapan Naruto.

Namun aku hanya tersenyum, masih dengan kepala yang tergeleng pelan. "Ti-tidak ada, Minna-san...," kali ini kujawab dengan wajah yang tersenyum manis walau dengan susah payah.

"Katakanlah, Hinata-chan! Apapun itu, kau pasti punya harapan, kan?" ucapan Lee ini pertanyaan atau desakan, ya? Sekali lagi aku berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Pe-perang dunia shinobi keempat sudah berakhir, se-semua negara hidup dengan damai. D-dan kita semua bisa berkumpul seperti sekarang ini," ucapanku terhenti sejenak. "A-apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan?" lanjutku balik bertanya pada teman-temanku.

"Hn, sou ka?" gumam Sakura pelan. Hampir bersamaan dengan Ino dan Tenten yang saling berpandangan.

Sementara Shino dan Shikamaru hanya memandangku sekilas. Dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Menahan getir di dalam hatiku.

'Iya, memang ada yang kurang,' batinku perih.

**_skip_**

Berdiri mematung di depan pusaramu untuk ke sekian kali. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir. 'Tak kusangka, aku justru semakin merindukanmu, Neji-niisan,' batinku dalam hati.

Sejak kepergianmu, aku hanya mengunjungimu dua kali dalam setahun. Saat musim panas, di hari ulang tahunmu, dan saat musim dingin, di hari ulang tahunku. Bukannya aku tak punya banyak waktu luang, tapi lebih karena aku tak ingin terlalu terkenang.

'Hhh..., mengapa kau pergi, justru di saat kita semakin dekat?' tanya hatiku pilu.

Aku bersimpuh, terduduk di sisi batu nisan yang terukir namamu. Perlahan kuraba pahatan setiap huruf di sana. 'Hyuuga Neji'.

'Andai saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu, aku akan membelai rambutmu, aku akan memeluk tubuhmu, aku akan lakukan semua yang tak sempat kulakukan bersamamu, apapun itu!' khayalku kian melambung tinggi. Harapanku kian berbaur dengan eter imaji.

"Aku ingin kau hidup kembali walau hanya sehari, Neji-nii..." tanpa kusadari, terucap sebuah permintaan dari bibirku. Refleks segera kututup mulutku dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Itukah permintaanmu sebagai kado ulang tahun, Hinata?" sebuah tanya mengejutkanku.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun?" refleks aku menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat ada Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menatapku dari kejauhan.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti ke sini," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula, Kiba dan Shino juga bilang kepada kami, bahwa kau selalu mengunjungi makam Neji-san setiap hari ulang tahunnya, maupun ulang tahunmu sendiri." lanjut Sakura sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

Perlahan aku beranjak dari tempatku bersimpuh. Kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum. Paling tidak, aku berusaha untuk menunjukkan wajah yang tersenyum karena aku tak ingin membuat mereka mencemaskanku.

"Daijoubu ka, Hinata?" tanya sahabatku yang bersurai pink dengan wajah cantik berhiaskan mata hijai itu.

"Hn," aku hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk pelan. "Kebetulan aku sudah mau pulang," lanjutku sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan pusaramu.

Sebelum terlalu jauh, sempat aku menoleh ke belakang. Naruto dan Sasuke masih berdiri di sana, terpaku menatap pusaramu.

**_skip_**

Sudah larut. Pun hawa dingin kian menusuk. Lewat dari jam 12 malam, berarti ini sudah hari ulang tahunku. Salju turun tidak sederas malam sebelumnya. Tumben sekali. Lagi-lagi aku sendirian saat berulang tahun. Tou-san dan Hanabi pergi karena sebuah urusan. Ya, akhirnya heiress Hyuuga diserahkan kepada orang yang tepat.

Berjalan perlahan menyusuri roka dalam cahaya temaram. Rasanya seperti terlempar ke masa lalu. Suasana cozy biasanya menciptakan emosi yang romantis. Namun saat ini, membuat hatiku terasa kian teriris.

"Hinata-sama," terdengar suara bariton mengalun pelan dengan nada datar.

Suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sangat kurindukan. Memang selalu bernada datar, tapi bagiku terdengar seperti melodi bertempo andante yang menenangkan.

Aku menoleh, mencari-cari sumber suara indah itu. Aku bahkan berlari kecil menyusuri roka untuk segera menemukannya. Hingga aku terpaku pada sudut ruang dimana aku pernah tanpa sengaja bertabrakan denganmu, pria yang baru saja memanggil namaku. Pria yang saat ini teramat sangat kurindukan.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...," kupanggil namamu pelan. Begitu lirih karena aku tak terlalu yakin.

Namun mataku tidak mungkin salah. Aku memang pernah buta, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Apalagi sempat kuaktifkan byakugan untuk memastikan. Dan saat ini, jelas sekali dalam penglihatanku, kau ada di depanku. Berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

"Tadaima," ucapmu sambil tersenyum.

"O-okaeri na-nasai..., Neji-niisan...," sahutku terbata-bata, takut dan ragu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata-sama?" kau bertanya seakan kau ingin tahu. Padahal aku tahu, kau pasti sudah tahu.

"Tidak pernah sebahagia hari ini, Neji-niisan...," jawabku lirih. Akan tetapi aku yakin, kau pasti mendengarku.

"Hn, syukurlah kalau begitu," ujarmu pelan, dengan senyum tipis terukir di sudut bibirmu. "Aku jadi merasa lebih tenang," lanjutmu sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Mmh...," aku menggumam pelan sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjukku di depan dada.

"Sudah larut, Hinata-sama. Mengapa kau belum tidur?" kau bertanya lagi.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabku singkat.

"Apakah Anda ingin keluar untuk menghirup udara segar?" pertanyaan yang mengandung ajakan itu membuatku mengangguk pelan tanpa sadar.

Berjalan berdampingan menyusuri roka menuju ke halaman belakang. Tempat biasa kita berlatih bersama. Lalu kita duduk bersebelahan di teras.

Udara dingin membuat tubuhku seakan beku, tapi tidak dalam hatiku. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyeruak. Seperti hangatnya matahari yang bersinar di awal musim semi.

Dari sudut mataku, aku melirikmu yang saat ini sedang sibuk menengadah memandang langit kelam. Wajahmu masih sama. Berdagu tirus, dihiasi hidung mancung yang menaungi bibirmu yang tipis. Kedua matamu juga sama, persis seperti milikku, dinaungi alis berbentuk bulan sabit yang tidak begitu tebal.

Akan tetapi, dimana tanda manji itu? Kuperhatikan lebih intens ke arah keningmu. Kutukan itu sudah hilang.

'Syukurlah,' batinku bahagia, tapi sekaligus sedih.

"Oya, otanjoubi omedetou, Hinata-sama," ucapmu tiba-tiba, sambil menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"K-kau masih ingat, Neji-niisan...?" tanyaku sedikit heran.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?" kau malah balik bertanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dariku?" kau bertanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawabku berbohong.

"Hn, hontou ka?" kau bertanya sekali lagi dengan nada menggodaku.

"Hn, ano..., aku ingin bertemu Neji-niisan," ucapanku terhenti. "A-aku ingin, aku ingin...," kali ini ucapanku benar-benar terhenti karena teringat ucapanku sendiri di depan pusaramu tadi.

"Hn, aku sudah di sini sekarang, dan karena kau berulang tahun, maka aku akan menemanimu seharian," bisikmu pelan sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapanmu, malu tapi juga bahagia. Membuat wajahku mendadak terasa sedikit menghangat.

**_skip_**

"Anda sudah seharian berjalan-jalan, Hinata-sama," ujarmu begitu sampai di rumah. "Tidakkah Anda merasa lelah?" kau bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Sa-sama sekali tidak, Neji-niisan," jawabku spontan. "A-aku justru sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu seharian ini," lanjutku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" kau bertanya lagi, tapi dengan ekspresi lebih lembut.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa ragu.

Sampai di depan kamarku, kugeser fusuma dengan perlahan. Melangkah masuk ke kamar, diikuti oleh derap langkahmu yang nyaris tak terdengar. Aku segera duduk di atas ranjangku, lalu berbaring telentang meregangkan tubuhku. Iya, aku memang lelah, tapi hatiku bahagia.

"Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku seharian ini, Neji-niisan," ucapku sambil meraih tangannya, meremas jemari panjangnya. "Aku senang sekali," lanjutku berbisik pelan.

"Syukurlah," ucapmu dengan suara lirih. "Sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut," pintamu sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku hingga ke pundak. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, meresapi sentuhanmu yang lembut.

"Neji-niisan," panggilku ragu. "Malam ini, tidurlah bersamaku," pintaku tanpa basa-basi.

Kau hanya terdiam, tak bereaksi. Tak bergerak, pun bersuara untuk merespon ucapanku.

"A-aku tahu, Neji-niisan akan pergi lagi besok pagi," bisikku lirih. "A-aku tahu, Neji-niisan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi setelah ini. A-aku tahu, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke, melakukan jurus terlarang untuk membangkitkan Neji-niisan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku," lanjutku tanpa jeda.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu rupanya," ucapmu sambil membuang muka, lalu menundukkan kepala. Mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku, menyembunyikan wajahmu dari penglihatanku.

Kuulurkan jemariku dari bawah selimut untuk meraih jemarimu. "Jangan berpaling dariku, Neji-niisan! Karena besok, aku tak akan punya kesempatan untuk memandang wajahmu lagi!" aku tersentak mendengar ucapanku sendiri.

"Hinata-sama," kau menoleh kembali ke arahku, memandang wajahku, menatap kedua mataku.

Kuberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan matamu yang bening itu. Ada aku di sana. Bagai bercermin, dapat kulihat bayangan wajahku sendiri. Namun perlahan memudar, karena penglihatanku kabur oleh air mata yang tergenang.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat agar air mataku tertumpah tanpa sisa. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan hembusan hangat menerpa wajahku, dan sentuhan lembut menghapus jejak basah di pipiku.

'Neji-niisan, menciumku...,' batinku berkecamuk. Emosiku berjibaku tak menentu.

Naluriah, kuulurkan kedua tanganku untuk merengkuhmu dan menguncimu dalam pelukan. Dengan posisi tubuh yang terbaring, dapat kurasakan tubuh jangkungmu terhempas perlahan di atas tubuh mungilku.

"Hinata-sama," bisikmu lirih.

"Neji-niisan...," balasku, tak kalah lirih.

Bersama detik demi detik yang berlalu, helaian kain yang menutupi tubuh kita pun lenyap satu per satu. Dan akhirnya, kurasakan kehangatan kulitmu langsung bersentuhan dengan kulitku.

**_skip_**

Malam terasa kian larut. Aku yakin di luar teramat sangat dingin. Namun tubuhku saat ini, justru terasa kian memanas. Kau memelukku begitu erat. Mengecup dan mengulum bibirku, dalam ciuman hangat. Bahkan kau merajamku, dengan gerakan cepat. Menghujami tubuhku dengan hentakan-hentakan kuat. Seakan berpacu dengan waktu, diiringi desahan dan lenguhan lirih yang melesat.

"Aah...! Neji-niisan..., aah...!" kusebut namamu penuh hasrat.

"Ugh! Hinata-sama..., uugh!" kau menggeram menahan nikmat.

Dan tiba-tiba kurasakan tenggorokanku tercekat. "A-..., aakh...! Neji-nii...!" Kau berhasil menyentuh bagian terdalam di tubuhku. Membuatku terlonjak-lonjak dengan gerakan kaku.

Punggungku melengkung bagai busur yang direntangkan. Kepalaku menengadah, dan mulutku terbuka karena nafasku terengah-engah. Kurasakan perutku berkontraksi sekuat mungkin. Bahkan hingga air mataku mengalir karena begitu indahnya puncak yang baru saja kuraih. Seperti halnya kehangatan yang mengalir deras ke dalam tubuhku.

"Hinata-sama...," bisikmu lirih, tepat di telingaku. Hembusan nafasmu yang hangat terasa menggelitik.

"Hhh..., Neji-niisan..., hhh...," masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, kupanggil namamu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kurasakan kau menarik tubuhmu keluar dari tubuhku. Sedetik kemudian, dengan cepat kau kembali kupeluk erat hingga tubuhmu terhempas di atas tubuhku. Nafasku menjadi sesak memang, tapi aku sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Hinata-sama," kau berusaha menahan tubuhmu dengan siku di samping bahuku.

Dengan adanya jarak di antara kita, dapat kurasakan udara dingin menerpa seketika. Namun lebih dingin dalam hatiku, entah mengapa. Dan semakin dalam kau menatapku, semakin dalam pula aku ingin tenggelam di hatimu.

"Te-tetaplah seperti ini sebentar lagi, se-sebentar saja..., " bisikku sambil mempererat dekapanku.

Helaian lembut suraimu yang panjang seakan mengurung wajahku, bagai tirai yang menghalangi cahaya yang ingin menyinariku.

Naluriah, tanganku bergerak perlahan menuju helaian itu. Menepikannya lalu kuselipkan ke belakang telingamu karena aku ingin melihatmu dengan jelas. Aku ingin memandang wajahmu sepuas hati. Aku ingin menatap kedua mata putihmu dan memastikan, bahwa hanya ada aku seorang di dalam sana.

'Jangan sekarang..., jangan buat penglihatanku jadi kabur sekarang,' pintaku pada diri sendiri saat kurasakan air mataku mulai tergenang. Segera kupejamkan mata untuk menumpahkannya hingga tak tersisa.

Lagi-lagi, kau menghapus jejak basah itu dengan kecupan. Ingin lebih, kuraih bibir tipismu dengan bibir mungilku. Kukecup lembut berulang kali. Hingga akhirnya kau melumat bibirku dengan ciuman panas yang dalam. Lidah kita saling berdansa. Saling menjerat hingga rasanya seperti terikat. Nafasku dan nafasmu berbaur menjadi satu. Beresonansi dalam setiap desah penuh hasrat, diiringi musik dari debaran jantung kita yang kian cepat. Kehabisan oksigen, akhirnya kau menjauhkan bibirmu dari bibirku.

"Hhh..., hhh..., hhh...," aku terengah-engah. Melepaskan ciumanmu justru membuatku putus asa walau nafasku sesak hingga aku tak berdaya. "Mmh..., Neji-niisan..., hhh...," sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menghela.

Kurasakan tubuhmu menekan tubuhku dengan lembut. Sekali lagi, bibir tipismu menyentuh bibirku. Hanya sebuah kecupan, bukan ciuman. Namun terasa begitu dalam.

"Tidurlah, Hinata-sama," kau berguling sambil tetap memelukku. Mendekapku sambil mencium keningku. "Kau pasti sangat lelah," bisikmu sambil menepikan poniku, lalu mencium keningku sekali lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau," pekikku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku ke bawah dagu tirusnya. "Aku tidak mau terbangun tanpa kau ada di sini esok pagi," aku mendekapmu kian erat, begitu dekat hingga hidungku menyentuh lehermu, menghirup aroma tubuhmu dalam-dalam. Wangi maskulin yang tak mungkin akan memanjakan penciumanku lagi setelah ini.

Hening. Tidak ada respon. Tak ada gerakan, tak ada suara. Hanya hembusan nafasmu yang hangat pada puncak kepalaku. Dan juga kecupan lembut di sana. Jemari panjangmu membelai rambut panjangku. Dan detak jantungmu terdengar bagai lullaby yang menenangkan.

Akan tetapi, tangisku kian menjadi. Semakin erat kupejamkan mataku, justru semakin deras air mataku membasahi lengan kekarmu. Kuraih tanganmu yang satunya, kudekap erat di dada kiriku. Begitu erat karena aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa jantung ini masih berdetak sampai sekarang, semua itu karena dirimu.

"Ko-kokoro kara..., ki-kimi wo aishiteru, Neji-niisan...," bisikku lirih. Teramat sangat lirih hingga aku tak begitu yakin kau mendengarnya. Sejenak kemudian, kurasakan tubuhku kian dingin. Dan akhirnya, aku pun terlelap.

**_F I N_**

AN/:

Finally I decided to write oneshot fict for my own birthday... *plak!

Okay, sorry, I mean Hime's birthday..., hehehehe...

It was a little rush writing because I wrote it only in a full freezy night.

But I do really hope that you all the readers enjoy the story and like it.

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

Love & peace,

– H H H –


End file.
